Travis Bell
Travis Bell (Torabisu Beru) is a character from Killer7. He is a remnant psyche of Harman Smith, and the first target of the Second Smith Syndicate on a hot summer night in 1969. Apperance and Personality Being a remnant psyche of Harman, Travis is translucent and lacks eyes. Travis has white, slicked-back hair. He is always wearing a sleevless tanktop shirt with words on the front. Despite giving the player plot-relevant information and exposition, he is indifferent to the Smith Syndicate's actions. He has a philosophical nature, often expressing his different views about the information he provides, and is frequently highly knowledgeable about the killer7's targets and the socio-political issues surrounding them. Intriguingly, it is implied through his dialogue that he is aware of Garcian's true identity as Emir Parkreiner as well as the true circumstances of what really happened in the Union Hotel. Shirts *One of Travis's shirts has the words 'BAD GIRL' on it. *Another shirt has the words 'SEXUAL' on it. *Travis also a shirt with the words 'POWER LUNCH' printed on it; this is likely a reference to the Power Lunch restaurant in Flower Sun and Rain. *Travis is only ever seen once without his iconic tanktop - towards the end of Target 04: Alter Ego, he is found sitting on a couch wearing a smart white tuxedo complete with a red flower in the buttonhole. *Interestingly, nearly all of Travis' shirts in Target 05: Smile have names connected with noteworthy incidents of terrorism - specifically, terrorist attacks which were (according to those who claimed responsibility for them) targeted against the US: **NEW YORK - The September 11, 2001 suicide bombings of the World Trade Centers in New York. Nearly 3,000 people were killed in the attacks. **BALI - The 2002 Bali Bombings, in which 202 people were killed and a further 240 were injured when several bombs, planted by Islamic extremists, went off in the island's tourist district of Kuta. **NAPLES - This could be taken as a reference either to Naples' status as the most-bombed city in Italy of WWII, or to the 1988 incident in which 5 people were killed and another 15 injured when a car bomb was set off outside the US Embassy by Junzo Okudaira, a Japanese Red Army member. Given killer7's running theme of US-Japanese relations, the latter case is more likely. **NAIROBI - Almost certainly a reference to the 1998 bombings of the US Embassies in the Tanzanian and Kenyan capitals of Dar Es Salaam and Nairobi respectively. Hundreds of people were killed when truck bombs, now suspected to be the work of the Egyptian Islamic Jihad movement and Osama bin Laden, were detonated outside the Embassies. Nairobi suffered the majority of the casualties, with 212 dead and a further 4,000 injured. **LOCKERBIE - The infamous Lockerbie Bombing, which occurred in 1988. All 243 passengers and 16 crew members on board the Pan Am Flight 103, en route from London Heathrow to New York JFK, were killed when a bomb exploded and irreparably damaged the fuselage several minutes afer take-off, causing the plane to detonate mid-air over the Scottish village of Lockerbie. A further 11 inhabitants of the village were killed by falling debris from the plane, bringing the total number of victims to 270. **BEIRUT - The 1983 suicide bombing of the US Embassy in Beirut, in which 60 people were killed. The bombing is significant in the history of modern terrorism as it was one of the first major attacks on the US by Islamic extremists; the incident is also noteworthy for the fact that suicide bombings dramatically increased in frequency following the attack, ushering in a new age of terrorism. Quotes * "Let's be totally honest here. You think I'm a pain in the ass, don't you?" * "I was the chief's first catch. I can still remember the chief's quivering hand...The pain went straight up my spine, and then back down again. To be honest, that shit felt good." * "Oh, there you are! Don't be shy, Emir! Who woulda figured you'd be the only survivor?" * "There's some nasty shit cooking in this restaurant, and it ain't momma's fried chicken." * "The course of humankind is in your hands, chief." * "This is all beyond me. I just can't keep up with young folks nowadays." * "You sure don't show much interest in your pals. Do these people even exist? You're not one of those multiple personalities, are you?" * "Man, it's hot. Almost as hot as that one fateful day. Right, Smith?" * "Straight up, this sucks ass. Pissing me off, I tell ya." * "What does this bullet mean? You know, right chief? The charade is all over, my friend." * "But I'm warning you, the truth is too big to even begin to scratch the surface." * "I wish you all the luck, and die like a dog. Then laugh it off. I'll be waiting for you with a grin as wide as the truth." Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Remnant Psyches Category:Assassins Category:Smith Syndicate